Kiss Me Like It's Do or Die
by acebear
Summary: ROMANCE AND FAMILY
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me Like It's Do or Die

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby couldn't believe she was really in a club she never would have been in if he hadn't called her after getting stood up by some girl he met before going into work this morning , so she made her way to the bar were he was at , once she got there she grabbed his hand making him look after seeing it was her he lightly squeezed her hand and thanked her for coming ,

Just then a good song came on called other side by Jason Derulo that is when he asked her to dance to witch she said yes . So he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor . They started to dance then by then time the last Kiss me like it's do or die was song that was exactly happening at some point they had stopped dancing all together and were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor making out each kiss getting deeper then the last , soon they parted for air still holding each other they looked into each others eyes as their forehead rested on each others ,

Soon they had their breathing back and it was now her turn to lead so she took his hand and lead him out of the club and over to her car as soon as they got to her car they started making out again this time she was wrapped around him against her car he switched to her neck as he opened the door o the back seat and they got in . They just had started making out again when she stopped him and said what about rule 12 he looked into her eyes and said let's not think about that right now let's just focus on us right now . All she could do was nod and start kissing him again . It wasn't long til they were taking each others cloths off .

.Once they were completely naked and he was back to kissing her neck is when he finally entered her making her moan loud , it wasn't long til they had a good speed going soon he could feel her walls closing around him that was all it took and he was sending tipple after ripple deep into her, after they got their breathing back and they were cuddling is when she finally said wow that was better then I imagined it . He looked at her for a moment before saying so you've imagined us before . She then said more liked dreamed about it for a long time, he then kissed her before saying he's had dreams about them too , she then said really and he replied with yes really before kissing her again .

After a while they decided to get dressed and head to his place to continue what they had started . It didn't take long after they got dressed for them to get into the front seats and get going . Soon they made it to his place and after parking and heading into his apartment is when they started making out again as they made their way to his bedroom , once they made it to his bedroom they started taking each others cloths off for the second time that night . Once they were completely naked he picked her up and carried her to the bed . After they got over to the bed and she was laying down he looked at her for a moment or two before finally getting on top of her ,

once he was on top of her he didn't waste anytime leaving a trail of kisses down her body .every kiss sending shivers down her spine . It wasn't long before he started eating her out she moaned louder and louder with every lick . Soon she was coming hard and he didn't miss a drop .

After he finished he got up and laid down next to her . She then rolled over and kissed him smiling at him . After they parted she then got on top of him and lowered herself onto him She then started kissing and riding him . He moaned with every kiss and move of her hips it wasn't long til he was coming fast and hard inside her again . After they got their breath back she got off him and they cuddled til they fall asleep .

Four Months Later

he was in the elevator on his way to see her . He was going to check on her since they it was a cold case day it made it easier to get away form his desk plus the fact that she wasn't feeling good when he picked her up . He had just walked into her lab when he noticed she wasn't there he was just about to turn around and leave when she came walking into the lab . She then walked over to him and gave him a hug .

After parting from the hug he asked her how she was feeling and she told him that he should probably take her home because she still wasn't feeling good . He then said OK well just give Gibbs a call to tell him . She then looked at him wide eyed and said no don't he will make me go see Ducky and I just want to go to be . I'm tired and just want some sleep he then said he understood and kissed her forehead before telling her to get her things ,

it didn't take them long after they left the navy yard to get to her apartment . After parking he helped her into her apartment and over to the couch . After she was on the couch he sat down next to her and pulled her close and just holding her for a while . After a few mins he looked at the clock and told her that he needed to get going and that he would tell Gibbs when he got back that he took her home. He then gave her a kiss and told her he loved her before saying he would be back soon.

Soon after he left she decided to lay down on the couch . She was just laying there with her eyes shut and thinking . When all of a sudden she sat up wide eyed she then got up and grabbed her phone . She unlocked it and went tight for the calendar .she then scrolled to the last month before finally saying no way out loud . She then looked at the clock for a moment then decided she would go take a walk to get some fresh air so she grabbed her bag and headed out the door ,

she was only about a few blocks when she saw a drug store and decided to go in . After getting into the store she saw a caff pow machine and went over to it . She was about to pick up a cup when she remembered why she had went out for the walk in the first place .so she picked up a non caff pow cup and filled it .After putting the lid and strew on and in her cup she decided to go pick up some tests . She was just about to pick up the tests when her cell went off . After putting the tests next to her non caff pow in the kart she picked out at some point on her way to the isle . She smiled seeing it was him and answered after answering he asked her were she was that he was at her place on the couch , she then told him she would be right there that she had just gone out for a walk . He then said oh alright I will be here waiting .

It didn't take her long after she paid and left that she was in the elevator heading back up to her apartment . After getting into her place he was so excited to see her that he didn't notice the bag of tests in her hand . He just kept hugging her after a while he let he go and she went and sat both the bag and her non caff pow on the living room table and sat on the couch .

After sitting on the couch him next to her she looked at him and told him they needed to talk . He then looked st her with worry in his eyes and asked her what they needed to talk about . She saw the worry in his eyes and said it's not what you think it's nothing bad well depending how you look at it she then said look in the bag , after looking into the bag he then looked at her then the bag for a moment before leaning over and kissing her . He then asked her two things one if she was sure to witch she said yes and second was what are we waiting for .she then said nothing and grabbed the tests and went to the bathroom . After she finished taking the tests she came out and set a alarm before siting back down next to him .

It didn't take long after she sat down that the timer was going off . They then looked at each other for a moment before she turned the alarm off and taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom , they looked at each other once more before walking over to the sink .they both picked up a test after readying it carefully for a moment he said I can't believe it then he pulled her close and kissed her deep . She didn't take long to deepen the kiss they stood there for a while just making out . Soon he was picking her up and taking her over to the couch were they continued to make out .

A/n stopping this chapter here please let me know what u think

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me like it's do or die chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Abby couldn't believe she was really in a club she never would have been in if he hadn't called her after getting stood up by some girl he met before going into work this morning , so she made her way to the bar were he was at , once she got there she grabbed his hand making him look after seeing it was her he lightly squeezed her hand and thanked her for coming ,

Just then a good song came on called other side by Jason Derulo that is when he asked her to dance to witch she said yes . So he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor . They started to dance then by then time the last Kiss me like it's do or die was song that was exactly happening at some point they had stopped dancing all together and were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor making out each kiss getting deeper then the last , soon they parted for air still holding each other they looked into each others eyes as their forehead rested on each others ,

Soon they had their breathing back and it was now her turn to lead so she took his hand and lead him out of the club and over to her car as soon as they got to her car they started making out again this time she was wrapped around him against her car he switched to her neck as he opened the door o the back seat and they got in . They just had started making out again when she stopped him and said what about rule 12 he looked into her eyes and said let's not think about that right now let's just focus on us right now . All she could do was nod and start kissing him again . It wasn't long til they were taking each others cloths off .

.Once they were completely naked and he was back to kissing her neck is when he finally entered her making her moan loud , it wasn't long til they had a good speed going soon he could feel her walls closing around him that was all it took and he was sending tipple after ripple deep into her, after they got their breathing back and they were cuddling is when she finally said wow that was better then I imagined it . He looked at her for a moment before saying so you've imagined us before . She then said more liked dreamed about it for a long time, he then kissed her before saying he's had dreams about them too , she then said really and he replied with yes really before kissing her again .

After a while they decided to get dressed and head to his place to continue what they had started . It didn't take long after they got dressed for them to get into the front seats and get going . Soon they made it to his place and after parking and heading into his apartment is when they started making out again as they made their way to his bedroom , once they made it to his bedroom they started taking each others cloths off for the second time that night . Once they were completely naked he picked her up and carried her to the bed . After they got over to the bed and she was laying down he looked at her for a moment or two before finally getting on top of her ,

once he was on top of her he didn't waste anytime leaving a trail of kisses down her body .every kiss sending shivers down her spine . It wasn't long before he started eating her out she moaned louder and louder with every lick . Soon she was coming hard and he didn't miss a drop .

After he finished he got up and laid down next to her . She then rolled over and kissed him smiling at him . After they parted she then got on top of him and lowered herself onto him She then started kissing and riding him . He moaned with every kiss and move of her hips it wasn't long til he was coming fast and hard inside her again . After they got their breath back she got off him and they cuddled til they fall asleep .

Four Months Later

he was in the elevator on his way to see her . He was going to check on her since they it was a cold case day it made it easier to get away form his desk plus the fact that she wasn't feeling good when he picked her up . He had just walked into her lab when he noticed she wasn't there he was just about to turn around and leave when she came walking into the lab . She then walked over to him and gave him a hug .

After parting from the hug he asked her how she was feeling and she told him that he should probably take her home because she still wasn't feeling good . He then said OK well just give Gibbs a call to tell him . She then looked at him wide eyed and said no don't he will make me go see Ducky and I just want to go to be . I'm tired and just want some sleep he then said he understood and kissed her forehead before telling her to get her things ,

it didn't take them long after they left the navy yard to get to her apartment . After parking he helped her into her apartment and over to the couch . After she was on the couch he sat down next to her and pulled her close and just holding her for a while . After a few mins he looked at the clock and told her that he needed to get going and that he would tell Gibbs when he got back that he took her home. He then gave her a kiss and told her he loved her before saying he would be back soon.

Soon after he left she decided to lay down on the couch . She was just laying there with her eyes shut and thinking . When all of a sudden she sat up wide eyed she then got up and grabbed her phone . She unlocked it and went tight for the calendar .she then scrolled to the last month before finally saying no way out loud . She then looked at the clock for a moment then decided she would go take a walk to get some fresh air so she grabbed her bag and headed out the door ,

she was only about a few blocks when she saw a drug store and decided to go in . After getting into the store she saw a caff pow machine and went over to it . She was about to pick up a cup when she remembered why she had went out for the walk in the first place .so she picked up a non caff pow cup and filled it .After putting the lid and strew on and in her cup she decided to go pick up some tests . She was just about to pick up the tests when her cell went off . After putting the tests next to her non caff pow in the kart she picked out at some point on her way to the isle . She smiled seeing it was him and answered after answering he asked her were she was that he was at her place on the couch , she then told him she would be right there that she had just gone out for a walk . He then said oh alright I will be here waiting .

It didn't take her long after she paid and left that she was in the elevator heading back up to her apartment . After getting into her place he was so excited to see her that he didn't notice the bag of tests in her hand . He just kept hugging her after a while he let he go and she went and sat both the bag and her non caff pow on the living room table and sat on the couch .

After sitting on the couch him next to her she looked at him and told him they needed to talk . He then looked st her with worry in his eyes and asked her what they needed to talk about . She saw the worry in his eyes and said it's not what you think it's nothing bad well depending how you look at it she then said look in the bag , after looking into the bag he then looked at her then the bag for a moment before leaning over and kissing her . He then asked her two things one if she was sure to witch she said yes and second was what are we waiting for .she then said nothing and grabbed the tests and went to the bathroom . After she finished taking the tests she came out and set a alarm before siting back down next to him .

It didn't take long after she sat down that the timer was going off . They then looked at each other for a moment before she turned the alarm off and taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom , they looked at each other once more before walking over to the sink .they both picked up a test after readying it carefully for a moment he said I can't believe it then he pulled her close and kissed her deep . She didn't take long to deepen the kiss they stood there for a while just making out . Soon he was picking her up and taking her over to the couch were they continued to make out .

How on Kiss me like it's do or die

it wasn't long after they started making out that they needed air , they smiled at each other not really believing that there was a baby their baby growing inside her at that every moment . He kissed her one last time before getting off her and getting up and taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night ,

she was the first one to wake up the next morning because of morning sickness , so she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could , it wasn't long after she left that he woke up to a empty bed it took him a moment before he heard her getting sick in the bathroom so he got up and went to see her . After getting into the bathroom he walked over to her and started rubbing light cycles on her back trying anything he could to try to help her , it wasn't long after he started that she finally was able to lift her head from the toilet . After wiping her mouth her helped her up so she could go brush her teeth . It didn't take long for her to get to the sink and for her to brush her teeth and after she had he pulled her close and kissed her forehead before saying they needed to get dressed for work and that he thought it would be best if she went to see Jenny once they got there so they could get someone to help her in her lab , she was just about to protest when she realized he was right that she did need the help since she now didn't have just herself to think about when it came to her work that she needed to think about what was going to be best for their baby , she then said that he was right because she didn't want anything happening to their baby just because she liked working alone . He then said that's my girl and kissed her before they went to get dressed ,

it didn't take them long to get dressed and to get to the navy yard and once they had she went right up to see Jenny instead of going straight to her lab like normal . She looked down at him since he was at his desk before walking into Jenny's office , it took about about 20 mins of them talking before she finally walking out of Jenny's office and walking downstairs and telling him for now that Timmy was going to help her while her and Jenny looked for someone . He nodded and said that she needed to tell Gibbs that Tim was going to be helping her , she looked at him like are you crazy before saying that telling boss man wouldn't be good because Gibbs would most likely kill them for breaking Rule 12 .

A/n stopping here let me know how u think Gibbs is going to take the news thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
